Hurt and Comfort
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: A sequel to 'Meltdown'. It's a new day at McKinley and Dave has to face the changes. 977 words.


The eyes of the hallway burned into every surface of Dave Karofsky's being. Without the security of the fear empire he had built, he felt that much more susceptible to volatility of the situation. He stopped at Kurt Hummel's locker, not to tease or physically harass him, waiting for him to help. In the moments before Kurt realized his presence, Dave thought on the past.

What he was feeling at the moment was what Kurt had probably been feeling all along. And Karofsky dared to add more fear to that mix of scorn and ignorance. The sheer guilt of it was maddening.

"Everyone's staring."

Kurt closed the locker, "Yes, that'll happen far more often now that you're out. Especially if you dare to be seen around me."

A random passerby seemed to make obnoxious kissing noises just as he passed the pair.

"They think we're dating now," Dave was careful not to add any inflections of emotion to the observation.

Kurt sighed, too easily dismayed to hide it, "I know. That's also going to happen. One gay man plus another gay man equals automatic couple. No matter what the actual circumstances are."

Dave tensed his jaw, barely holding his urge to react violently in check.

"Glad to know you're so happy about it."

Kurt flinched, expecting a blow to the upper body. When nothing came, he nodded and tried to smile.

"How about we talk after class? Don't wanna get off to bad start academically."

Karofsky kicked off the locker he was leaning on, "Please, I'm already going down in all my grades."

Kurt tried to corral him, but he was already barreling down the hallway.

It took him sitting on Karofsky's car to find him again.

"I knew you'd eventually go for a McDonald's run."

"If you got a single scratch on the hood, Hummel . . ."

Kurt slid off and used his sleeve to buff the spot he had sat on, "I understand, I do not wish for any damage to your car."

They stood for a moment in the silence, just staring at each other.

"Isn't there someone else you wanna be? Like at Dalton, with that Blaine guy?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You know his name?"

Dave moved toward his car door, opening it and shoving his backpack in the backseat without responding to Kurt.

"Dave, I said it before, I'm just not attracted to–"

" –If you told me already, why are you repeating it? I'm a fucking homo, not deaf."

Kurt got in the passenger side of the car before Karofsky could prevent him.

"Well you said it out loud, albeit in one of the most offensive ways possible. But it's still a big step."

Dave climbed in, "If you mess up this interior even a little bit, I'm shoving you out of the car, whether it's moving or not."

Kurt looked around. The car was nice but not exactly a prime example of fine automobiles. Kurt, as Burt's son, was quite knowledgeable for the average teen. What struck him was the pillow and blanket in the backseat.

"I thought you were staying with Mr. Shue."

Dave started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Stopped at an intersection, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I am. I just liked having one night where I wasn't asked how I was doing every five seconds. This baby may not be much but it's all I have of home."

Kurt reached over to touch his arm just as the light turned, Dave's arm moved to switch gears and the car sped onwards.

Karofsky got a double cheeseburger meal and even made a stop at Breadstix to get a grilled chicken salad to go for Kurt. They sat in the car, in the parking lot, eating in quiet. When it was time for football practice, Kurt gathered the trash so that Dave could grab his bag and go without worrying about the mess.

"Did pretty boy toss your salad, Davey boy?"

Karofsky slammed his locker. The entire locker room was quiet.

"I mean, I saw you and him being all 'cute' and shit in your car. Can't even wait until after practice to get that dick in your mouth?"

Karofsky's fists formed but it was Puck who slugged Azimio. Next thing, it was an all out brawl with Mike trying to separate Puck, Sam, and Dave from three other football players. Beiste came in and put a final end to the scuffle and getting the stories straight before sending them to the principal's office in two waves.

"I think I need to clarify things a bit. You're supposed to help Karofsky handle his aggression, not commit violent acts for him, Puckerman."

Puck looked beyond the icepack against his cheekbone, "With all the shit Azimio was spewing? Even Kurt would have thrown a chair at him."

"I know what he said. He repeated it to me himself. I'm just letting you know – do this again, justified or not, I will call your parole officer and you'll be back in juvie."

"Is Azimio still on the football team?"

Dave regretted talking with his sore jaw.

"No. He's been expelled. Let that be a warning for you, too, Dave. Plenty of people have put themselves on the line to help you. Make it worth their while."

The four injured parties left the office and started back to the locker room.

"Thanks for hitting him, man. I would have gone too far."

Puck shrugged, despite his pulled shoulder, "It's my job as a community servicer."

Dave looked at Sam and Mike, "And you guys, I mean, you didn't have to jump in."

"You may not be glee club but you're in the circle, man."

"Yeah, we've got your back."

Beyond the bruises and the hurt ego, Dave felt a sense of comfort.


End file.
